Half Saiyan Pokémon Trainer
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: After a huge battle Trunks ends up in the Pokémon world and meets Ash and Ash's twin. How will Trunks get back and will he want to in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Trunks Briefs, son of Bulma and Vegeta groans as he looks comes to, one hand instantly flying to his head. What the hell had happened to him, he slowly opens his eyes and looks around, taking in his surrounding, " Hey, are you all right, and what happened to you? "

He looks around to see a girl around his age, just getting out of a sleeping bag, " Where am I? "

" The Unova Region, I'm Karla Ketchem. "

" Name's Trunks, and what is that on your shoulder? "

Karla sighs at this question, " Aw, Damn, you're not from this dimension. This is Archer, my Pikachu, a Pokémon, which is short for Pocket Monster, he's an electric mouse, there are all sorts of Pokémon varieties and they vary by region, Pikachu are plentiful in the Kanto and Johto regions. "

" How do you defend yourselves on the road? "

" Our Pokémon, we keep them in pokéballs, though Archer hates his pokéball and travels outside with me. I've only caught one Unova region Pokémon so far, and that's a Tepig, a fire type. I know my twin's in the region, and actually we're not that far off. Though we'll need to port to New Vemma and tell Professor Juniper you're a new trainer. You can start at any age. You can choose from Oshawatt, a water type, Snivy, a grass type, and Tepig, a fire type. You'll be given six pokéballs and a pokédex. Since you'll be traveling with me you can just watch and learn for now. "

" You seem to be taking this in stride. " Trunks says.

" I figure I need to help you blend, besides, your entrance into this world actually helped me and Archer out. " Karla says and then cocks her head to the side and grins, " Archer, we got a Pokémon to catch. "

Trunks follow them and watches as Karla starts the battle to catch a small bird type Pokémon, which her pokédex identified as a Pidove, once it has been caught Karla packs her stuff up and teleports to Professor Juniper's lab. As she explains the Professor sighs and nods before bringing out the starter Pokémon for Trunks to view. The half saiyan teen with lavender hair goes straight for the Snivy, and once everything is taken care of she teleports them back to where they had been and sets a brisk pace, she definitely had to catch up to her brother now.

" Why didn't Professor Juniper question me? " Trunks asks.

" I'm what's called an aura warrior, and I placed you under my protection so she had to back off. You see this crystal, well, it contains my aura partner, Lucario. Aura Warriors can carry seven Pokémon at a time. "

" Aura Warriors? " Trunks asks.

Karla demonstrates and Trunks blinks at this, " That's similar to what I can do. Though I'll stick to my Pokémon in order to blend in. "

Karla grins and then her eyes widen as she dives to her left a fraction of a second before she would have been incinerated. " Archer, Quick Attack into Volt Tackle. "

Trunks can finally see whom had ordered the sneak attack and her pokémon partner, which his new pokédex identified as an Emboar, the final evolutionary form of Tepig. As the battle rages on not just the Pokémon were fighting, so were the trainers. Apparently the other girl was an aura warrior as well. Archer wins his match in time to see Karla go down hard. " PIIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAA! "

Trunks watches as Archer unleashes a fantastic electric attack while giving his anguished cry. While this is happening not far away sixteen year old Ash Ketchem stumbles suddenly and his traveling companions, namely Pikachu, Iris, and Axew look at him, " Pika pi? "

" Karla. " Ash mutters his answer to Pikachu's query.

Iris is just looking confused and even more so when Ash teleports off, leaving Pikachu behind. Ash looks around and spots his sister, along with a new guy and Archer. Since Archer didn't think of him as a threat Ash trusted him, " What happened? "

" She was in a fight with another Aura Warrior and her opponent got in a cheap shot. " Trunks answers, guessing this was Karla's twin.

" Ash Ketchem. "

" Trunks Briefs, I'm new to the area. "

" Hold on, I'm getting us back to the rest of my group, I don't like leaving her alone when she's like this. "

" I have a sister myself, I completely understand. " Trunks says.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Dragon Ball Z.

Author's Note: First thing, I know the beginning of Black and White says Ash is ten, but that nutso, I'm figuring him to be sixteen by now. Trunks is going to be from the Z saga, well, more like in between Z and GT.


	2. Chapter 2

Iris stares when Ash teleports back with guests, though she could see that he was related to the girl, which must be the aforementioned Karla. Though who the guy was she didn't know, and she also didn't know what happened to the girl, though Ash had sensed it, it seemed Ash had been withholding information from her, though she guessed she couldn't blame him. While Ash answers all the questions Iris asks him, in another dimension, and teen a year younger than Trunks is just waking up.

Goten moans as he comes to and looks around for his battle partner, he shoots straight up when he can't sense Trunks around anywhere, flinching as pain crashes down over him, though he couldn't see a body either. Goten moans again, he really didn't want to tell Vegeta that Trunks had disappeared. That would go over well.

He debates on whether to fly or not when his head starts pounding even more and he puts in a call to his brother, " What's up, Goten? "

" Huge battle, head killing me, need ride, Trunks disappeared, don't want to tell Vegeta. " Goten says, disseminating the information as quickly as possible.

" On my way. Vegeta and Dad are off on a training retreat. " Gohan says and his car pulls up ten minutes later. Goten stumbles in gratefully, his eyes sliding shut, " Damn, bro, you look like hell. "

" I feel like it. Gohan, what do I tell Bulma, I got knocked out first, my last memory is seeing Trunks go Ascended Saiyan. "

" So, only Trunks and your opponent can fill in the last half of the battle, tell her what you can. Hopefully we can extrapolate what happened from there. We'd know if he was dead, so he's just not here, he could be off world. " Gohan says, though even he knew that telling Bulma wouldn't be pretty, in the least.

Once Goten has finished explaining what happened to Bulma he braces himself, " You're telling me you don't know what happened to my baby? "

" Sorry, no. " Goten says.

Bulma is about to yell at him when she sees how truly miserable he is, " Let's get you fixed up, okay, Goten, and then we'll see about trying to track down Trunks. He's not dead, as Vegeta's son he is entirely too stubborn to die, and if you're not dead then, well, I don't need to worry. "

The sons of Goku stare at her in shock, fully expecting her to blow up. Goten follows her to the in house infirmary to get treated, he'd heal up quick enough, Saiyans always did. What didn't kill them made them stronger, he just hoped that where ever Trunks was at the moment, that he was all right. Once Goten has left Bulma heads to the battle site and takes all sorts of readings, to try and figure out what had happened to her son.

She knew he was alive, and knew he'd be all right, but she wanted answers and she would get them. It was when she scanned for time/space anomalies that she picked up anything, and the reading indicated that he was in this time, only not in this space. " Dammit Trunks, only you could end up traveling to a different dimension. You better be in good health when I find you, that way I won't feel guilty for yelling at you for this. "

The owner of Capsule Corp groans and completes her scans before heading back to her lab in order to do a more thorough look at the data and then try to figure out how to get her son back. She didn't even allow herself to think that he might not want to come back once he was found. She couldn't let herself think that, otherwise she would go insane. As she loses herself in the data in the Pokémon dimension Trunks has been pulled aside by Ash while Karla is watched by Iris and the pokémon.

" All right, you don't belong here, do you? " Ash says bluntly.

" No, I was in a huge battle back in my home dimension and the resulting clash of powers must have sent me here. Your sister found me, and is helping me to blend in. "

" All right, she obviously trusts you, and Archer trusts you, so for now you have my trust, and I'll help you out, you only have a starter pokémon, right? "

Trunks sighs and nods at this, " Well, you need another pokémon, and we should probably aim for getting you a flying type. Though any pokémon will do. "

Under Ash's guidance Trunks manages to catch his pokémon, a ducklett. The half saiyan grins, " This is actually easier than I thought. I could really enjoy this. "

" You should try for the gym badges and compete in the Pokémon league. My goal is to become a pokémon master. "

As Ash explains what breeders, watchers, trainers, doctors, and coordinators do in the world Trunks listens carefully and realized that he'd prefer to be a trainer. So, he'd be staying with Ash and Karla, because he figured Karla would want to stay with Ash for a while. When Karla wakes up she curses up an impressive blue streak, pissed at herself for losing. Ash shakes his heads as he laughs, " Don't like losing, sis? "

" Shut up, Ash, that damn bitch cheated and I will make her pay the next damn time I see her scrawny ass. " Karla snaps, her eyes flashing in anger.

Trunks blinks, he knew that look, he'd seen it often enough growing up, mostly from his father. Still, if Karla wanted to beat her then he could help her train, " You know Karla, I can help you train, as I learned how to fight from my father. "

Karla looks at Trunks, " You're on, Trunks, that bitch will pay for that cheap shot, now, Archer, come here, buddy. "

Her Pikachu races over, " Pika pi, chu chu pika pika chu chu. "

" Yes, I'm all right, Archer, I'm mostly just angry at myself for letting her pull off that cheap shot in the first place, it really pissed me off. Now, Archer, why don't you train with Ash for a bit, if I sleep for the rest of the day I'll be good as new tomorrow. Aura healing. " Karla explains for Trunks and Iris' benefit..

Once she's under again Ash looks at Archer and puts the electric mouse through its paces, he knew how Karla had trained Archer, though he wasn't about to reveal to Ivy that Archer could also teleport, due to spending so much time with Karla. Just then a pokémon appears before them and Trunks moves in first on the small pink deer like creature and ID's it with his pokédex, " So, you're a Deerling, huh, well, I'm gonna catch you. Snivy, come on out. "

When his Snivy appears he orders an attack, " Tackle, go. "

Deerling counters with growl, effectively dropping Snivy's attack power, but Trunks wasn't Bulma's son for no reason, and he was also his father's son, so battle tactics came to him very easily, " Snivy, use Leer. "

While the Deerling was disoriented Trunks has Snivy come up from behind and attack with tackle, then he throws his pokéball, making his second successful capture. " Nice, but how'd you know to do that? "

" My dad's a fighter, so battle tactics was a necessity to learn and I just applied that here, no big deal. " Trunks says. He was already using his pokédex to learn the strengths and weaknesses of all his potential opponents. Though he had a feeling either Ash or Karla would be a tough opponent to beat. He had yet to see Ash's full strength and he knew Karla was strong as a trainer and an Aura Warrior.

Standard disclaimer applies.

Author's Note: Well, we've gotten a glimpse into Trunks home dimension and seen Trunks catch a pokémon on his own. I really hope this story goes over well and gets lots of reviews, though I'll continue to write it even if I don't get reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Trunks grins as he helps Ivy find edible berries and other stuff to eat, as Vegeta's son he was fully expected to be self-sufficient, so he had to learn what was safe and what wasn't. The lavender haired half-saiyan was a very quick study and knew that he would have to work with his Deerling as well. Imagine his surprise when he finds a very badly injured Pokémon right next to two eggs, his eyes harden, " You poor Liepard, I'll take care of you and your eggs, okay. " Trunks gathers the eggs and the Liepard, knowing that there wasn't much time, but he had learned some natural remedies he could try in order to help this Liepard recover and he would also protect her eggs.

Even though Liepard was a dark type Pokémon he didn't care, look at who is father is to know why. He had faced worse than a dark type Pokémon. Ash looks up when he walks back to the camp and helps him get the Liepard situated, and they also take care of the eggs. All three work on Liepard and the Pokémon guard the eggs, " How'd you find them? " Ash asks.

" I was just looking for edible plants like I learned about from Iris when I saw her and the eggs. I had to do something. I couldn't just leave her and the eggs there. " Trunks answers.

" I'm glad you found them, Liepard should recover, though if we can get her to a Pokémon center, that would be great. We should probably be able to move tomorrow, Karla says she'll be ready, and knowing my sis she will be, she's entirely too stubborn for her own good, though at least she is a tough opponent to beat. " Ash says.

" I can't believe the nerve of whoever did this, it had to be a poacher to cause this much damage. " Iris says, her eyes hard.

" Yeah, and it just isn't right what they've done to this poor Liepard. We'll take care of her and her eggs though. " Ash says.

" You've seen stuff like this before? " Trunks asks.

" Wait until you meet Pokémon Hunter J, she goes after Pokémon for profit and is absolutely horrible. Then there's Team Galactic in the Sinnoh Region, there are too many people that use Pokémon for evil ends. " Ash says.

" I guess human nature will never change, no matter what. There are those that act out of greed and have absolutely no concern for those they hurt along the way. I can't stand that type of person. " Trunks says.

" It's not something we can change, but we can at least help out when we can. You would not believe how many times I've saved the world due to human greed. I'll tell you about it sometime. " Ash says.

" Like to hear all about it. I love a good story, especially if there's a battle or two in it. " Trunks says.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or DragonBallZ.

Author's Note: I know, it's a short chapter, but I wanted to get something up before I don't have my computer to work with for a day or longer.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day they're all on the move heading for Ash's next gym battle when a trainer challenges Trunks, being a son of Vegeta he couldn't back down, and with just his Snivy he kicks some serious ass, " Trunks, your dad must be something else. " Ash says.

Trunks smirks, " He likes to think he is, but even he has to bow down before my mom, she builds and maintains all his training equipment. "

Karla smirks, " Well, once we reach another stopping point you and I are doing some training, no way is she going to be allowed to think that I'm easy prey, she will pay for that cheap shot and then some. "

Trunks stares at her, " You do sound like my dad, I thought he was one of a kind. "

" Nah, we warriors exist all over, you just have to look to find us, though not many have gotten the opportunity that you have. You still need to catch more Pokémon, Trunks. " Karla quips.

Trunks smirks at her, " I know this and I fully intend to catch more, though I need to work with my Deerling and Ducklett some more, plus get to learn more about the personality quirks that Snivy has. I am not about to get caught off guard easily. "

Karla grins at him, " I think you'll fit in just fine here, Trunks. "

Back in Trunks home dimension Bulma is still going over the data she had collected from the battle site, it would take quite some doing to find what dimension her baby was in and she didn't dare use the Dragon Balls for this task, not after the whole Earth nearly being destroyed because the Dragon Balls didn't have enough down time. Though she was working on a way to increase the rate of the purification process of the Dragon Balls. If anyone could do it, then she would be the one to do so.

The blue haired lady just hoped she would have answers by the time her obnoxious Saiyan mate got home, that would at least mollify him enough that he wouldn't blow things up. She knew Trunks was in a different dimension caused by the collision of powers that occurred during his and Goten's battle. When Goten was well rested she was going to ask him for more details about the battle, in particular their opponent and hope that would give her the answers she needed to fully figure out what had happened and how to get her son home.

She sighs and wonders why she had to have a half-saiyan child that had too much of his father in him, though Bulla knew how to defend herself and would fight when it became necessary, she normally left the fighting to the guys and 18. Bulma was about ready to pull her hair out from her frustration with her lack of information and findings.

Normally she'd have her son to help her, but now she didn't, he was the one at the center of this spatial anomaly and she had to figure this out alone, though maybe she could get some information out of Dende, it was definitely worth a try, she'd have to have Gohan take her there with instant transmission after she talked more extensively with Goten about his part of the battle and their opponent. There were times she wished she had a normal family, but then she remembered that she loved all the excitement and wouldn't trade her life for anything, except maybe a husband that could do his own repairs.

Vegeta frustrated her on so many levels and yet she still loved him. Why, she didn't know, but her husband was someone she could cheerfully kill ninety-nine percent of the time. Why couldn't he have some of Goku's gentler nature, though he had mellowed a lot over the years, even taking Bulla shopping, which surprised her, but then again there were only two saiyan females, their daughter and Pan.

Pan being Gohan and Videl's daughter, hell, ChiChi and Videl could be considered Saiyan's with their personalities. She just hoped that Goten would find someone to marry that was not basically his mother. She sincerely hoped that he learned from his older brother's mistakes and didn't repeat them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Dragon Ball Z.

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter and more of what's been going on with Bulma, hope you enjoy it, please remember to vote in my poll.


	5. Chapter 5

After the battles at the Striaton City Gym, in which Ash, Karla, and Trunks all earned their Trio badges Cilan, one of the gym leaders joins them on their journey. Iris was still acting like she wasn't traveling with Ash, that they were just heading in the same direction. Cilan was basically another Brock, he could cook exceptionally well and he found Trunks to be an eager student, Trunks always liked learning new things, and he knew from experience that neither of his parents could cook, they relied on his grandma to keep them fed.

He, at least, back home had made an effort to learn how to cook so he and Bulla wouldn't starve. Bulla was more of a shopper than a domestic body. " So, Trunks, where are you from? " Cilan asks.

Karla groans, " Take it from the aura warrior, he's from very far away, and leave it at that, Cilan. Trunks, after your cooking lesson, we're training. "

" Gotcha, Karla, oh, Cilan, I have an enormous appetite, be forewarned. " Trunks says, while gathering some wildly grown herbs for the meal, Iris was gathering some area berries and what not. They could never have too much food on hand for all the Pokémon they had along with themselves.

Ash was busy training with his Tepig at the moment, to get ready for his next gym battle in Nacrene City. Karla was working with her Lucario and training hard for her rematch with the bitch who had gotten in that cheap shot. Archer was working on his Iron Tail with Pikachu. Karla had always trained him to be showy with his moves, it threw most gym leaders off. Plus, she absolutely detested Harley and would go to great lengths just to beat him.

Cilan watches Trunks for a moment, " Why wait so late to become a Pokémon trainer? "

" My dad was training me to be a martial artist. " Trunks answers, which was the truth, he could still remember the brutal training he had gone through at the hands of his dad, but Vegeta had always made sure to never go too far, or the gravity room would have been disabled.

Just then Trunks spots a Oshawott, " Be right back, Cilan. "

Cilan shakes his head as Trunks goes to catch another Pokémon, he still had the Liepard with him, and they were all helping to take care of the eggs. No one should be that cruel to any living creature. The green haired gym leader returns his attention to the food and continues with the making of lunch. Of course by this time Ash has finished his training is watching Trunks catch another Pokémon. He knew Trunks was an exceptional Pokémon trainer for just starting out, but then again, he had heard some of the things he had been through when he was younger.

Ash guessed it made sense for something like this to be easy for Trunks when he was used to fighting opponent all by himself with no Pokémon. When Trunks is finished he returns to helping Cilan with lunch and once they've eaten and rested for a while Karla and Trunks are training. First they spar hand to hand, which Karla was actually holding her own with Trunks going at a normal human pace, though she was slightly faster than he anticipated, mostly due to the fact that she was an aura warrior.

Then he works on aura blasts with her and is surprised by what she can do. He starts training her to increase the amount of aura she had available and she catches on amazingly fast. Trunks then turns to Ash and grins, " You need to learn this too. "

Ash groans but sets to work learning how to harness his aura. He knew it was a necessary skill and it would help him out, as was evidenced by his team up with the Pokémon ranger Kellan to save Riolu, they'd've never found Riolu without his high concentration of aura. So, he just did the training while Karla worked on increasing the amount of aura she had available. Trunks was having fun being the teacher for once. Both of his students were learning exceptionally fast.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Dragon Ball Z.

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter, it's short, but it should be satisfying. I hope to make the next chapter longer.


	6. The Musings of Goten

Trunks smirks as his students both start to groan about the training he was putting them through, though Karla, to be fair, had already kicked his ass once, because she could teleport and he had never learned Instant Transmission from Goku.

Back in the Trunks' home dimension Bulma has put Goten through the ringer with her questions about their opponent, he understood why she did it, she needed to know everything she possibly could to try and find Trunks and bring him home. Which was why she was also going to be questioning Dende, as he would have seen what he hadn't. Goten knew his best bud would be all right, Trunks could take care of himself, though he knew it might be possible that Trunks wouldn't want to come back to them. Trunks had never found a girl he was seriously interested in here. Goten wouldn't deny him his happiness, though if Bulma could create a way to go back and forth between wherever Trunks was and here then everything would be great.

A lot of people assumed he wasn't smart because of how he talked, however Trunks knew the truth, he knew that Goten had been acting dumb all along because he didn't want his mom pushing as hard as she had Gohan. He also knew that he did not want to marry any one whose personality even closely resembled his mother's. Bulla was okay but only as a friend, same with Marin. All of the girls at his school were way too artificial, he only dated them to gain experience. Most viewed him as a player, but he was never serious about any of them and gave every girl a chance. Some he would hang out with just to talk, others he would avoid like the plague, and none of them had ever met his mother, which would be detrimental to his health. He had seen what had happened to Gohan when their mother met Videl.

Chichi Son was obsessed with money and wanted both of her sons to marry rich, she also wanted him to go to college and he didn't know if he was going to do that or not. He still hadn't decided what he wanted to do, though he could major in Physical Education and then open up his own dojo. His mom would hate it, as she hated fighting in general even though she, herself, was a martial artist. Most of the time he just didn't understand her and he was beginning to wish he'd been sent wherever Trunks was, as he did not want to have to deal with his mother, ever again.

Chichi gave him a headache most days, and she never knew about all the money he had stocked away in an account he had Trunks open for him. If she knew exactly how much money he had along with how smart he really was, hell he could easily be in college now. He chose not to act as smart as he actually was for good reason, his mom would then try and dominate his life and tell him what to become. He had no interest in medicine, other than Sports Medicine. He hated all things to do with the business world, but thanks to Trunks he had enough business acumen to actually open his own dojo.

Maybe he would do that, he could enroll in college courses now and be done at the same time he was done with high school, thus getting away from his mother. There was no way in hell he'd live as close to his mother as Gohan did, and he was working on Instant Transmission, so once he had kids he could take them to meet his family, though he would keep his children well away from Chichi's well-meaning meddling.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Pokémon.


	7. Chapter 7

Goten sighs as he sits in class, school wasn't nearly as fun without Trunks with him. Also, there was not Trunks around for all the girls to ogle so he got all the looks and he really wasn't enjoying all this attention. In fact he was starting to hate it and wished he and Trunks had been fused into Gotenks when this had happened so he would be with his best friend. " Mr. Son, would you please come to the board and demonstrate the operative functions of a capsule. "

Goten groans at this but does as his teacher asks of him. He thanked Dende that he was entirely familiar with this due to all of Bulma's lectures on the subject. While Goten is languishing away in school Trunks is in another trainer battle, having the time of his life. Karla watches him and has to smile, Trunks was catching onto all, of this extremely fast and adapting to fit into her world really well. Not many people would adapt this well to finding themselves in a new world and yet here was Trunks not only adapting but thriving in his current environment. She supposed that being half Saiyan, a warrior race might be helping with that adaptability.

Once Trunks' battle is finished he smirks in the usual Saiyan fashion until Karla whacks upside the head, " Remember, Trunks, Ash and I can still kick your ass in Pokémon battles. I'm getting batter in sparring as well. "

Trunks laughs sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, " Sorry, started channeling my dad there. "

Karla groans at this, " I don't know whether I want to meet your father or not, Trunks. "

Trunks sighs at this reaction from Karla, though at least things were still going well. They were all on their seventh badges by now. Though they had also had to deal with Team Rocket quite a lot as well and it was highly annoying, to say the least. Especially, since according to Ash they seemed to have gotten a lot smarter and better. Karla had to agree with this as she had had a few run ins with Jessie, James and Meowth as well and they had never been that smart.

Archer freezes suddenly as does Pikachu, then they take off leaving their trainers to scramble after them. Trunks, Cilan, and Iris doing the same, they all knew by now that when those two electric mice took off like that, that it meant something was seriously wrong. Once they reach the electric mice and their trainers they can see Karla shaking, trembling in fear. Ash was faring no better either, Trunks opens his senses and fires off a low level ki blast.

" Well, it seems you survived, boy. "

" Cilan, Iris, get Ash and Karla out of here, now. " Trunks orders, his hair turning gold and fading back as he struggles to keep his power in check before he inadvertently hurts his friends.

They nod and once Trunks can sense that they are far enough away he immediately jumps up to SS3. In his home dimension school has let out and Goten is on his way to train with his father when he can sense Trunks go SS3. They'd gone SS3 for the first time fused as Gotenks so they could always sense when the other went SS3. That meant Trunks had met up with their opponent wherever he was. It also meant that Trunks was deadly serious in this fight. _Trunks, can you hear me?_

_ Goten, what the hell._

_ You went SS3, so of course I can sense that, just thought I'd try and see if I could communicate with you too. Don't suppose you could fill me in on the last half of that fight, your mom is starting to drive Dende nuts._

_ Kinda can't talk right now, 'Ten._

Trunks blinks as he temporarily ends his telepathic chat with Goten, he should have figured that he'd be able to sense him go SS3 as they'd both achieved it at the same time in order to fight off Majin Buu. That stupid pink blob was entirely too annoying. He'd heard tales about Cell and Buu was more annoying that Cell. He'd also heard of future Trunks, the one who had come back in time and made sure that the Earth would have a future. Without him Goten wouldn't even exist. I'd like to meet him one day and thank him for everything he has done for all of us. " Hey, ugly, do you have a name or do I just keep calling you Ugly? I really don't mind either way. "

He roars in anger and sends a ki blast my way. I produce a shield instantly, Karla had helped me to create that and I found it very useful. Hopefully there wouldn't be too much collateral damage from this fight. He didn't want this world hurt by one of his enemies. As he exchanges high speed blows with his opponent Goten is seeing and feeling everything through him. Neither one had ever noticed this link, mostly because they were always so close to each other. They always had each other's backs in battle. So being spatially separated was showing them that they had always had this type of bond, they had just never known it, consciously at least.

Goten closes his eyes as he concentrates on his best friend, he had to be there to watch Trunks' back. Bringing two finger up to his forehead he disappears using Instant Transmission. He reappears behind Trunks and blocks the attack that would have seriously hurt his best friend then he goes SS3, " Hey, miss me. "

" Oh, not really, except when I wanted an intense spar. " Trunks says as Goten blocks another attack.

" I take it you're trying to keep the damage to a minimum? " Goten asks.

" Yeah, I am, this world doesn't know what a Z fighter type smack down is like and I don't want them to find out. " Trunks says.

" So, any girls of note here? " Goten asks as they fall into their rhythm once again.

That question is answered when an aura blast hits their opponent, hard. Karla had entered the fight and her eyes were glowing blue, a staff that Trunks recognized as Lucario's bone rush move in her hands, " The females in my family have defended this world for generations and I am not about to allow this to go on any longer. "

Karla smacked him down and in Team Rocket fashion he ended up blasting off. She sways as she lets her power fade, " I hate power hungry fools, which is why I was content to let Ash deal with them, however I have more training with my aura which means I'm the one that gets stuck with this headache. "

Standard disclaimer applies.


	8. Chapter 8

Goten looks at the girl that had shown up, her amber eyes were still fierce, but her body language was at ease, " Hey, there, I'm Goten Son, Trunks' best friend. "

" Karla Ketchem, Pokémon Trainer. " Karla replies and then she whips around in time to block the sneak attack that had come her way. Karla calls out her Lucario and lands a nasty uppercut to her opponent while Lucario deals with the Emboar that had been let out.

" Give it up, Ketchem. "

Karla scoffs at this, " Me, surrender to the likes of you? Yeah, right, what the hell have you been sniffing to give you the delusional idea that you can beat me? You got in a cheap shot last time we met, this time will be different, Markham. "

Goten and Trunks blink at this, " Damn, that was like your dad, Trunks. " Goten says.

" I know, I shudder to think of what will happen when they actually meet, because I think Karla might actually be able to beat him. " Trunks admits.

Lucario avoids a Flame Charge with Extreme Speed before spinning around and smacking Emboar with Bone Rush, which had the momentum of Extreme Speed behind it. Then he lands a devastating Force Palm as well. Goten smirks as he watches the two fights, " I may just have to stay here. It'll get me away from my mom and her constant nagging. "

Trunks grins as Lucario uses Metal Sound against Emboar before firing off an Aura Sphere, " I know, but you know Instant Transmission, you can go home, you know, Goten. "

Goten stares at his best friend, " Hell no! I'll pop in to visit Gohan from time to time but that is it. Dad's still training Uub, and I guess I can pop in to see Pan as well. Without Dad around Mom is worse than ever. Sure, she may have taught me how to fight, but she doesn't want me fighting and I want to open my own Dojo. "

Trunks sighs, his friend had a point, Chichi would never go for that. She had gotten her way with Gohan. Trunks knew that Goten would rather be damned then end up like his older brother. He couldn't blame him either. At least his mother had agreed to allow Bulla to be trained just so she knew how to defend herself and didn't stand there wailing like an idiot like his mother had a lot of the time. Ash and the others have come back to see what was taking Karla and Trunks so long when they see Karla and her Lucario in the midst of battle. Ash spots Goten first, " Hey, I'm Ash Ketchem, Karla's twin. This is my partner Pikachu and Karla's Pikachu, Archer, is the one that's sparking. "

Thanks to his bond with Trunks Goten knew what was going on and he smiles at this, " I'm Goten Son, Trunks' best friend, pleasure to meet you. "

" I'm Cilan, one of the Striaton City Gym Leaders. "

" My name's Iris and this is my partner Axew. " Iris says.

" Axew, ew( Hi). " Axew says.

Archer is glaring at the female that had dared to hurt his trainer before, his electric sacks sparking dangerously. " I know the feeling, Archer, but this is up to Karla and Lucario. " Ash says.

Archer grumbles under his breath at this, but concedes that Ash had a point. Instead he starts calling out encouragement to Lucario and his mistress. Karla grins at this and her speed kicks up. Soon she and Lucario have their foes heaped together, " Archer, Thunderbolt, now! "

Once she's had them blasted off Karla grins and does her cool down exercises. " That was invigorating. Now, I guess I need to port Goten to New Vemma Town and get him registered as a trainer. Then Trucks can get him up to speed. " Karla states.

With that she teleports away with Goten and returns moments later. Goten had chosen Tepig once he realized he'd evolve into a dual fire and fighting type. Trunks takes Goten in hand and once they've reached a camp site they all start training. Trunks with his Liepard and Ducklett, while Goten starts to put Tepig through his paces. Ash is training hard with Pignite and Unfezant at the moment, while the rest of his Pokémon on hand, Pikachu, Oshawatt, Snivy, and Boldore were sparring together.

Cilan was putting lunch together while Iris is training her Dragonite, Excadrill, and Emolga. Cilan's Pansage was playing with Axew for the moment. Once Cilan calls lunch, which he had made twenty times as much as he generally did, taking in to account Ash, Karla, and Trunks' appetites he figured that would be enough with Goten there as well. The Pokémon got their food first, then Cilan dished his and Iris' out before letting those with the big appetites go get their food. Good thing too as ten minutes later it was all gone, " That was good. " Goten says.

" I know, Cilan's an excellent cook. " Trunks states happily, only his grandma could cook at this level, then again the Striaton City Gym was also a restaurant.

The big eaters take a nap after their meal while Iris keeps working with her Pokémon. Cilan cleans up and then he and Pansage go to gather more berries and other edible foods that grew in the wild to supplement their food stores, especially now that they had another big eater in the group.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Dragonball in any incarnation.

Author's Note: I know, it's been a really long time since I last updated this story and I'm sorry. This chapter isn't much but it should help to make up for some of the time gap.


	9. Chapter 9

Goten stretches as he wakes up and then he goes through a quick kata before calling out his Tepig to train again. That was when a blue bipedal pokémon wearing a Karate Gi comes into Goten's range of sight. Goten whips out his Pokédex and finds out that the pokémon is known as Sawk and is a fighting type, just what he wanted, " Tepig, Ember, go. "

Sawk dodges and then uses Rock Smash. " Tepig, dodge and then use Tackle. "

When the Tackle lands Goten immediately orders an Ember, which also connects. Sawk starts glowing and Goten realizes that Sawk is using Bide. He orders another Tackle which misses and immediately orders an Ember to counter the Bide that was unleashed. Then orders Tepig to charge through the explosion to tackle Sawk one more time. Sawk drops to one knee and Goten throws the pokéball he already had enlarged in his hand. Sawk disappears in a flash of red light as the capture sequence is initiated, the pokéball drops to the ground and starts to rock back and forth several times before finally dinging, signifying a successful capture.

" Congratulations on your first successful capture, Goten. " Cilan says.

" Thank you, Cilan. Sawk, come on out. "

Sawk looks at his new trainer appraisingly and likes what he sees. He could tell his trainer was a fighter and he approved, his trainer would be able to help him improve his own fighting techniques. Sawk bows before Goten and Goten smiles at this, " You're an honorable fellow, aren't you? My name is Goten Son and it will be my pleasure to help you become one of the strongest fighting types out there. "

Sawk nods at this, " Tepig, work on your endurance, I want you to run around this clearing at your top speed for as long as you can. Sawk, we're sparring, all right. "

Once the training commences Cilan sighs, but realized that only a fighter could truly train a fighting type properly. Plus, this would give Goten another being other than Trunks to spar with. Cilan has Pansage out hunting for even more wild food to supplement what they already had; better to be safe rather than sorry when it came to food. Crustle and Stunfisk were also out training in the nearby stream. With as often as they had to deal with Team Rocket it was better to be prepared for anything and that meant training.

Half an hour later Goten has Sawk rest and Tepig has recovered from his second run. Goten rolls his shoulders and decides to go through his Pokédex, one thing being Chichi's son had taught him was that knowledge was indeed power. As Goten was studying a certain trio is up to no good again and before anyone can react, even the three newly awakened big eaters all of their pokémon they had out were captured. Trunks stops Goten from flying, as humans couldn't where they currently were and Ash glares up at the bane of his travels since the first time he had been in Viridian City back when he had just started his journey.

" Unfezant, use Steel Wing on that net. " Ash says, calling his flying type out.

A mechanical hand grabs Unfezant and Ash curses under his breath, while Karla summons her aura partner, " Lucario, Aura Sphere now! "

Unfezant is freed and immediately frees the others, " Archer! "

" Pikachu! "

Ash and Karla both take a deep breath, " Double Thunderbolt, now! "

Once they have blasted off Team Rocket Karla calls out her Espeon to catch the falling pokémon, Goten immediately has his Pokédex out scanning Espeon while everyone else checks on their pokémon. Karla calls her whole team out which includes Pansear, Sandile, Zorua, and a female Unfezant as well. While the Unfezant get to know each other Zorua bounds over to Karla and leaps up into her arms happily. Karla laugh at the antics of her dark type. She also had a Simipour, Scolipede, and Bisharp in stasis on her at the time.

Once Goten has them all scanned he realizes that she has a diverse team, capable of handling almost anything that came her way. Goten grins, he had a new goal, get a diverse team that was capable of fighting type moves, Tepig's final form was a dual fire and fighting type. Scraggy happened to be a dual dark and fighting type and his pokédex said that Poliwrath was a dual water and fighting type. That didn't mean he wouldn't get some others, just that he wanted to specialize in fighting types. Of course, he'd have to somehow get a Meditite or Medicham as Psychic Types were strong against fighting types.

" Trunks, can you call out your full team? " Goten asks.

Trunks had sent the Purrloin babies to Professor Juniper's lab while he kept Liepard. Trunks calls out his Servine, Swanna, Liepard, Deino, Darumaka, and Sawsbuck. Goten is quick to scan them as well, " I see I have a lot of work ahead of me if I wish to catch up with you, Trunks. " Goten says.

" Keep dreaming, 'Ten. " Trunks states.

Goten glares at him before laughing, " You have no idea how much I missed you, Trunks. "

DBZ Dimension:

Chichi was out of her mind with worry at the fact that her sweet baby Goten had just upped and vanished, Gohan couldn't sense him anymore. She couldn't even get a hold of Goku to tell him what had happened, though he probably already knew and knew more about it than she did, as he was at what was now called Dende's Lookout. Why Goku had to teach Goten that Instant Transmission Technique in the first place was beyond her. Her baby was going to be a doctor, though lately he hadn't seemed happy, sure he still went to school, got good grades, but his heart wasn't in it.

Still, her baby boy would be a doctor, what more could a mother ask for? Gohan however knew his little brother had done what he couldn't, charted his own course in life. He'd known for a while now that his little brother was not happy with their mother's constant nagging about him becoming a doctor. Gohan figured Goten had gotten a fix on Trunks and left. He'd return to visit him and Pan but that was about it. Goten could follow his own path in a different dimension without their mother nagging him constantly. Little Pan even knew what had happened and while she loved her Grandma Chichi even she knew she was overbearing.

Gohan just wished his little brother luck and happiness wherever he happened to be. He knew Goten could take care of himself, plus he'd have Trunks there to watch his back.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Dragon Ball universe or Pokémon.


End file.
